


Let the Past Die

by GinevraEowynUndomiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraEowynUndomiel/pseuds/GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: SPOILER ALERT EPISODE IX THE RISE OF SKYWALKERRey killed Kylo Ren and left Ben Solo in his place.  Now Ben has to figure out how to get off this planet and what to do next.  A mysterious but strangely familiar voice in the Force steps in to guide the way.Fix-it fic, canon divergence, Reylo shipRated Teen for now, but could very well change...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Let the Past Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Star Wars Fandom! As you can tell, spoiler alert for Episode IX, so if you haven't seen it, read no further! Major spoilers will follow as I explore the in-between scenes and the final act of the movie before I diverge from canon. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Ben Solo watched as his lightsaber—Kylo Ren’s lightsaber—sunk beneath the waves. It was the visual component of what he was feeling inside. The part of him that had become Kylo Ren was slipping away as Ben Solo resurfaced. 

He was soaked through from head to toe and very much alone. The scavenger—Rey, he corrected himself—had taken the TIE fighter and was gone. The defected stormtrooper hadn’t dared to follow them into the wreckage. The spirit of his father had come and gone much as Han Solo had in life.

The question was, now what? He couldn’t exactly make his way back to land and ask the locals for a lift. He still had a communicator to call up the First Order command ship. But he wasn’t sure he could risk even pretending to be Kylo Ren. Throwing aside the Dark Side wasn’t quite so easy as tossing a lightsaber into the ocean. It took every ounce of effort he had to keep the voice of Palpatine at bay.

“Ben…” a voice called out through the Force.

“Who’s there?” he called out. “Show yourself!”

“Go to Tatooine, Ben…” the voice said. “Go back to where it all began…”

“Where what began?” he whirled around in search of the voice.

“The Force will guide you… Find our home, Ben…”

Ben tried to reach out into the Force to figure out who the voice belonged to, but the connection dissipated before he could chase it down. The voice and the Force signature were oddly familiar, but it didn’t belong to anyone he knew clearly. It wasn’t Master Luke or his mother, that was certain, but it was familiar all the same.

And why Tatooine? He knew Tatooine was a desert planet in the Outer Rim known for the binary stars it orbited and the Hutts who had run the place for centuries. It also happened to be the homeworld of both Luke and Anakin Skywalker, his uncle and grandfather.

He began making his way to land, using the Force to hop over the wreckage and ride the waves back to shore.

Ben wasn’t on shore long before he was met with a blaster in his face has he tried to make his way up the ridge.

“Going somewhere, Supreme Leader?” a man asked menacingly.

Ben took a look at the man in front of him. Stormtrooper utility belt, the recognizable black under-armor beneath the rugged clothes, and a standard issue First Order blaster. A deserter, no doubt.

“I have no quarrel with you,” Ben said carefully, allowing the Force to flow through his voice. “Give me a ship, and no harm will come to you.”

“No harm will come to you…” the man repeated dully. “Take the Nubian fighter…”

“Thank you,” Ben replied before quickly following in the direction the man pointed.

He followed the ridge until he came to a cave that was thankfully empty of people but had a few aging freighters and fighters. One fighter in particular stood out, a weather-beaten Nubian fighter. Its yellow paint was fading, but the fuselage was immediately recognizable. The droid pit was empty, but Ben was a capable enough pilot to fly manually.

He climbed up into the cockpit, slipped on the dusty helmet, and began the ignition sequence. Most of the controls were in a single stick right in front of him. Even Master Luke’s X-Wing was a two-handed steering mechanism, so this thing predated the Rebellion, perhaps even the Empire itself.

“Hurry, Ben…” the voice returned. “Go to Tatooine…”

“Tatooine it is,” he replied. He pushed forward on the stick and soared out of the cave. The Force guided his hand and he entered the coordinates for Tatooine into the computer. The ship cleared the atmosphere, and he hit the throttle for lightspeed. The familiar blue lines enveloped the ship taking Ben Solo toward the light and leaving Kylo Ren to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I'm sure it's painfully obvious to longtime fans who the mysterious voice in the Force belongs to. Unfortunately you'll have to wait until next chapter to confirm!


End file.
